Won't You Be My Neighbor?
by they've named me momma
Summary: “For My Valentine 2009” Contest Entry....A one shot where Edward and Bella move into the same apartment building on the same day, romance ensues with parades, lemons, soap and "I love you's" at the end. Please read and review! Thanks so much:


**Won't You be My Neighbor?**

**By They've named Me Momma**

_**Bella in the City**_

Good Lord. What was I thinking that moving into a new apartment in the city on the day before Thanksgiving was even remotely a good idea? I had no choice, really. I had to be in by the first of December to start my new job, and the apartment was available and more perfect that I could have ever hoped to find.

So, here I was, walking through the doors of my new building at 8 AM on a cold, November, New York City morning. That's when I saw him for the first time. He was walking in right behind me and he gave me a smile that made me knees weak. In walked Edward Cullen into my life....

_**Edward in the City**_

God, it was cold here. I love New York, I do not love walking in 23 degree weather. But, it's New York. A great apartment, a great job, I was near my favorite people...what more could I ask for? I could ask for a extra large cup of coffee, that's what I could ask for.

Emmett was supposed to meet me in the lobby, maybe he would have coffee. I just had to pick up my keys and make sure the moving company was on schedule. Hopefully, in about 5 or 6 hours, I would be in my new apartment surrounded by boxes. I needed coffee first, though.

I walked in through the doors of my new building behind a woman with long, dark hair. She was bundled up similarly to me, coat, scarf, gloves, and she wore a hat as well. As she walked inside, she reached up and took the hat off, and we quickly glanced and smiled at one another. She was beautiful. That is the first time I saw her...the first time I saw Bella Swan.

_**Bella**_

I walked in and took off my hat and unwrapped the scarf. James, one of the building managers, saw me and walked over to help me out of my coat.

"Good morning, Miss Swan!" he said with a smile, "and welcome to your new home."

"Thank you, James. I appreciate you meeting me so early. And, it's Bella, by the way....you don't have to call me Miss Swan, OK? I haven't heard from the moving company yet, have they called here?" I was really hoping that today would go smoothly. All I needed was for the truck to get here with all of my belongings in it and then get those belongings up to the apartment. Hopefully, in a few hours, I would be in my new home with everything up there with me.

"Yes, they're here, in fact. They are parked in the back and getting things ready to load onto the service elevator. There is one other tenant moving in today as well, but their truck isn't here yet. Would you like to go on up and I'll send word for the movers to begin?"

"Oh, that would be great! I've been so worried that the move was going to be hectic. I'll go on up and open up the apartment. Tell them to just come on in, OK? I'll leave the door open."

"Absolutely, Miss Swan..err, Bella", James said with a smile. "I'll be up in a while to check that everything is going smoothly, but if you have any problems, just call down to the desk and I'll do whatever I can to help."

I smiled my thanks again to him and headed towards the elevators. I already had my key and I was suddenly really excited to get up to my place. I was on the 19th floor and had a 2 bedroom, 2 bath apartment all to myself. I couldn't wait to get started making it feel like home. As I turned around in the elevator and pressed 19, I caught another glimpse of the perfect smile guy. He was laughing and talking to another guy, and they both had large, steaming cups of coffee. Ahhh, I wondered how long before I had my coffee maker up and running for a cup of my own.

_**Edward**_

Emmett was leaning against the far wall of the lobby. He saw me walk in and immediately broke out with a huge grin. As we walked towards one another, he handed me a huge cup of hot coffee. I knew I loved this brother of mine for a reason.

"Welcome home, bro! It'll be so great having you in the same building!" he boomed at me and gave me a light smack on the shoulder. Normally, Emmett was not a gentle person, but with hot coffee in his hands at 8AM, he was a downright gentleman. Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, lived in the building already.

"Emmett, thanks so much for the coffee. You don't know how much I need this today", I said. I took a long drink and happened to look over towards the elevators. She was inside and had just pressed her floor number. I caught her glance up at me and she was smiling as the doors slid close. Hmm, beautiful girl, beautiful smile.

"So, Edward, I have your keys here. Rosalie said to call her once we get everything in the apartment and then she'll come up and meet us and help. I think Dad is going to stop by, too."

"Great! The more the merrier, right? I just want to get everything up there and I'll work on sorting it all out throughout the weekend. No rush." I had nothing to do and no commitments for a week or so. I had already told my parents that I was missing Thanksgiving this year and they had been disappointed, but they understood. Besides, now I would be closer to them and we'd be able to get together more often.

"OK, let's head up and see how the painters did, OK?" I asked. I was anxious to make sure there weren't paint spills all over the hardwood floors and I was even more anxious to see that my piano had made it safely. That was delivered yesterday and I hadn't been able to be here for it. James, the building manager, had assured me that it was fine, but I still needed to see it for myself.

I was a music teacher at a private school here in the city. And, I enjoyed composing in my spare time. My piano was the most important thing in the world to me.

Emmett and I headed up in the elevator and pushed my new floor number...19.

_**Boxes and boxes and boxes, oh my**_

I got to my new door and it opened easily with the key. I propped it open with a book I had in my bag, and walked in. There is nothing that compares to having your very first, all your own apartment.

I was in heaven. And I had a view to rival heaven! I could see for miles and the city was just as dirty and noisy and wonderful and beautiful as ever.

As I was standing in my living room, looking out of my windows, I heard a knock at the door. "Miss Swan?" yelled out an unfamiliar voice. "United Movers!".

"Oh! Come on in! I'm right here", I said, as I walked to the door. There were two men standing there with boxes.

"I think I have everything labeled", I said. "Living room, dining room, kitchen, and the rest can go into the larger bedroom, please."

"OK, we'll be bringing up the larger furniture next, so do you already know which wall you want the bed to be on and where the sectional will go?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, the sectional will go here, in an "L" shape" I motioned towards the living room. The apartment had a gorgeous, wood built-in entertainment/wall unit on one wall, so it was a pretty easy decision.

"And the bed will be in the first bedroom, here" I said as I walked down the hall and he followed. "I'd like it centered on this wall here", I showed him.

He nodded and smiled, "OK, we'll get started and if we have any questions, we'll ask. It should go pretty quickly."

They had brought in four boxes so far, all labeled kitchen. So, I got to work in the kitchen. MY glorious full kitchen! This was what had sold me on the apartment in the first place....a real kitchen with full sized, stainless steel appliances. No tiny, galley styled kitchen without a stove even.....nope, I had a full sized kitchen with plenty of counter and storage space. It also had a bar area where some stools could be placed for extra seating. I rubbed my granite countertops lovingly, and began opening boxes to sort pots and pans and spices.

_**Where will you eat?**_

Emmett and I rode up to my floor and walked into the apartment. I was grateful that James had left a few windows cracked open so the paint fumes weren't too bad. But, it was freezing in here! Emmett showed me where the thermostat was and cranked on the heat.

I turned and looked into what was supposed to be the dining room. It had an open wall with an arched entry, but there was no room for a table...my piano had taken up residence right in the middle of the room.

I walked around it and checked for any nicks or scratches, seeing none. I let out a sigh of relief as Emmett walked in. "So, umm, where are you going to eat?" he asked,a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, you know... I was going to get some bar stools for the counter over there, and just use that as the official eating spot." I was single, I had room for my piano, I ate out most of the time anyways. What did I care if I had an actual dining room or not?

"Ahhhh, the life of the single man", Emmett said. "I remember those days. Nothing but beer in the fridge and turned over boxes as end tables. Now I have matching hand towels in every bathroom." And I knew Emmett well enough to know that he loved every minute of it. He absolutely adored Rosalie, and she him. She was a stickler for matching everything, though.

There was a knock at the door and a yell, "Central Movers!".

I opened the door and spoke with the movers for a few minutes, showing them where the rooms were and such. They said they'd be right back up and would go as quickly as they could, but they were sharing the service elevator with another moving company. As I stood there talking to them, I noticed the door directly across from mine was propped open with a large book, a cooking book. As we were talking, 2 other men walked down the hallway carrying a piece of what looked like a sectional couch. They maneuvered it sideways through the open door, and disappeared inside.

_**Alice to the rescue**_

Just as the movers had the whole couch in place, my cell phone rang. I looked down at it and smiled...it was Alice. Alice had been my best friend since we were in the fourth grade. She lived in New York City also, and was going to help me get organized and moved in.

"Alice!" I said as I answered the phone. "Are you on your way?"

"I'm here, Bella...in the lobby. Apparently I need some clearance from you to get up there. Hold on, James here says he would like to speak with you. And man, your building manager is way hotter than mine", she said, with a sweet laugh and I'm sure a very flirtatious smile.

"Bella...this is James again. I forgot to mention that we do have a guest form for you to fill out at your convenience. You can list the people that you give authorization to visit you. However, since you're moving in right now, I explained to Miss Brandon that I could just talk to you to get the OK to send her on up. I'm sorry for the bother, but we try to be as safe as possible here."

He sounded so flustered. I felt sorry for him, as I've seen firsthand the effect that Alice Brandon has on men. Especially when she wants something. I told James that it was no bother at all and yes, it was fine to send Alice on up. He sounded relieved and I heard him give the phone back to Alice.

"I'll be there in a few, Bella! And James, thank you so much. I appreciate a man who takes his job so seriously....I'll be seeing you often, I'm sure." I laughed and rolled my eyes as I listened to her. I could just picture her, a tiny, petite, dark haired beauty who probably had batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips and flustered poor James. That was my Alice. The best friend a person could ever have.

She arrived about 5 minutes later, walking into my apartment and exclaiming how beautiful it was. She gushed over the kitchen and then almost hyperventilated when she saw my view.

"Bella! Oh my God! Look at this! Have you seen this view? This is amazing! You told me it was great, but you didn't tell me how perfect it was! I love it!!!!!" she squealed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands like an excited toddler.

She rushed over to me and hugged me. "So, you like it?" I asked her, laughing.

"Oh my God, I love this place! And it's so perfect for you. The kitchen, the view....I wonder if they have any other available units here?" she said as she looked around the place, wheels turning in her mind.

The movers arrived again, this time with my bed. They walked it into the bedroom and propped the mattresses up against the wall. "We'll be back with the frame and rest of it," they said.

"OK! Thanks!" I answered.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Alice. "I know....the kitchen, right?"

I laughed and nodded and told her I had already started a bit. She smiled and said to just show her where what was going and she'd do her best to not break anything. Alice did not cook, and my collection of cookware left her baffled as to what pan was used for what and why a person needed more than 1 cookie sheet. I gave her the task of alphabetizing the spice rack.

As I began to really unpack and decide which cabinets would be best for dishes or wine glasses, the movers were in and out numerous times with more boxes. I was soon buried in a sea of boxes. I hoped the movers had left a path for me to find the front door once again.

_**Since when do you wear pink underwear?**_

The movers got my furniture in and placed where I wanted it, and Emmett was setting up the TV and stereo and Xbox. I was grateful for him, because I knew by the end of the day, I'd be ready to sit down and have a beer and relax. Hmm, beer and food, I needed that stuff, too. I'd do something about that later. After a few hours, the movers had everything out of the truck.

I signed off on the service, and took a good look around at my apartment. Good Lord, I have a lot of crap. It didn't seem like a lot until you had to box it all up.

I told Emmett they were done, and he said he'd call Rose and have her come up to help sort through all of the stuff. I was glad for the help. I had no idea where to start....

I decided to get my boxes of everything labeled "desk" and get them over to where my desk would someday be. I needed to buy a new one, so for now, an upside down empty box would serve as a desk and I got my laptop turned on and was pleasantly relieved that I had already had service up here.

I heard a knock on the open door and in walked Rosalie. She was carrying a huge grocery bag and a thermos. "Hi, Edward! I'm so happy you're living here! Emmett has been talking nonstop about you moving in for the past few weeks!", she said as she sat everything down onto the kitchen counter.

"Rose", Emmett said as he hugged and kissed her. "Hey, what's all of this? You already went grocery shopping for Edward?" he asked.

He started to rummage through the bags and take things out. Out came sodas, sandwiches from the deli down the street, chips, pretzels, pickles, napkins, toilet paper and hand soap. "Emmett! Get out of there!" Rosalie yelled, swatting his hands out of the bag. "I'm going to set it all up, I thought you guys would stop and eat lunch and then we'll get started on getting Edward all moved in."

"Aw, thanks, Rosalie" I said and gave her a hug. "This is awesome, and I see you've thought of everything..." as I picked up the toilet paper and grinned.

"Yeah, well, I know how guys are, Edward. If I have to pee while I'm here, you'd better believe I am not a drip dry kind of girl" she said with a laugh. "Now where were you guys at? Do you want to eat now, or finish up what you were doing before?"

"Eat!", Emmett and I both said in unison.

"OK, I guess we'll eat!" Rosalie sat everything out and we all went to the living room and ate on the couches, enjoying the view.

As Emmett was finishing up, he looked into a box that was sitting right next to him that had been being used as a table. He reached in and rummaged around a bit and started laughing. Both Rosalie and I looked at him, wondering what was so funny. He was now laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes and he was clutching his sides. As he held up his left hand, I could see why he was laughing. In his hand, he was holding a pink bra and pink underwear.

"Dude!" he laughed and screamed. "Since when do you wear pink underwear?"

_**Two Woman Can Do Anything**_

Ahh. I looked over my kitchen. It was...perfect. Everything was in it's place. Well, almost everything. My wonderful coffee maker with the built in grinder that I had researched for 2 months was still MIA. I assumed it was in a box in another room.

Alice had my dining room looking absolutely gorgeous. She was tiny, but strong. She had wriggled the table and hutch around into a different arrangement and it now looked awesome. She had even hung some of my art collection . Every box labeled either kitchen or dining room was now empty and folded and had been stacked outside of the door. I wanted to tackle my bedroom so that tonight I could at least sleep in my bed with sheets and get my bathroom set up, too.

Alice also suggested we find a grocery delivery service. I admitted that was a good idea. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and it would be a bit difficult to go shopping. Everything would be closed. So, I got Alice started on getting my guest bathroom set up, and I got out my laptop and searched for a local grocer that delivered. I found one easily in the area, and started filling out my online order. I got the basics, enough to stock the fridge and pantry for a few days worth of cooking. I would rather do my shopping in person, and I'd have to ask around to find out where the best markets were. But for now, I'd be OK with this order.

I finished entering my credit card information and waited for the confirmation email to tell me when it would be delivered. Once I got that, I called down to the desk and told James that someone from the grocery store would be here with a delivery around 4:00. He thanked me for letting him know, and said he would call up once they arrived.

I decided that while I waited, I'd get started on my bedroom. I looked around trying to find the box with the coffee maker in it, but I didn't see it anywhere. I got the huge, armoire box opened up and yelled out yet another thank you to Alice. She yelled back a muffled "welcome!" from down the hall. She is the one who talked me into paying extra for this box. It had a rod along the top, and everything from my old closet had just been taken out and hung up onto the rod. This was ten times easier and quicker than having to unfold and rehang all of my clothes. I next tackled the boxes of bedding and other clothes. Once I was done with the clothes, I noticed another missing box...my lingerie. I left two empty drawers in the dresser and started breaking down the empty boxes. I joked that the coffee maker and the bras were having a party somewhere.

"Who's having a party with your bras?" laughed Alice, standing in the doorway. "I swear, Bella....you talk to yourself more than anyone I have ever known."

"Hey, if I start answering myself, then we have a problem. I'm just used to being alone, I think outloud. And anyway, have you come across a box labeled coffee maker or lingerie?" I asked.

"Nope, and the guest bathroom is set up enough that anyone can use it now, but we definitely need a few things to spruce it up a bit." Alice was a champion shopper and decorator. I didn't ask, but I knew from the look on her face that she already knew exactly what she wanted to finish decorating it. I'd learned long ago to just smile and let her do it her way. It always came out fantastic, so I was OK with it.

I was done pretty quickly in the bedroom, mainly because I did not have a lot of decorative items to put up. This room was a lot bigger than at my old place, I'd need Alice's help in here, too.

"Well, the delivery guy should be here soon. Are you hungry? Do you want to go out somewhere and take a break after that?" I asked. I felt bad that she had had to spend the whole day here, helping me unpack. "My treat. Let's find a good Chinese or pizza place and get out of here for a while tonight."

"That sounds like fun, Bella! We can scope out the neighborhood at night and see what all is around here. You never know, maybe you'll bump into your future husband tonight!" she said.

Alice was forever trying to find my future husband. She said I had terrible taste in men and that I needed to leave it all up to her from now on. I only half listened to her, now. I had just about given up on the idea of me finding a husband or a friend or even a casual fuck buddy at this point. Every man I met was either wonderful and gay, or a creep. I had those two categories full. And now, being in new city, my prospects of sex in the near future seemed slim to nil.

"Yeah, yeah...." I answered with an eyeroll, "because that's just my kind of luck. I move into a perfect apartment AND find a husband all in one day."

Just as I finished saying that, the phone rang. It was James, saying the delivery guy was here and on his way up. I thanked him and again said a little mental "wow" that this building was so awesome.

I opened the door and brought out the last of the empty boxes and added them to the pile. Just as I was stomping them down a bit, the elevator opened and I met the guy there who had a rolling cart with my groceries. I signed for it and Alice helped me to carry it all to the kitchen.

"Hey, Al, can you put the cold stuff away for me while I make a run down the hall to the trash shoot?" I asked as I put the last of the bags onto the counter. "I'm going to start breaking down all of the empty boxes and get rid of them, OK?"

"Sure thing, Bella. I'm going to freshen up a bit, too. Then you want to head out?"

"Yeah, sounds good. How am I ever going to thank you for all of your help today? I wouldn't be anywhere near this far without you. Love you, Al" and I gave her a hug as I walked by towards the door.

"Love you too, Bella," she said, smiling.

I gathered up as many boxes as I could hold and headed down to the end of the hallway where James had said the trash shoot was. I was breaking them down, one by one, and dropping them in when I heard a door open and someone walked up behind me. I turned and was face to face with Mr. Beautiful Smile man.

_**Boxes and First Dates**_

So, it was almost 4 o'clock on my first day in the new place. I had my piano, but no sheet music. I had a living room completely set up ready for movies, computer, or Xbox usage. (Thank you Emmett!) I had absolutely no food whatsoever in my beautiful kitchen. And very few pots and pans for all of the available cabinet space. I had my bedroom set up, with a box full of women's lingerie to spare. And Rosalie had found a box with a coffee maker she had been eyeing from Williams and Sonoma for a month that was also not mine. There were still unopened boxes in the spare bedroom, but all in all, I was happy with the progress we'd made. It was livable and in time it'd me more "Edwardy". No rush. I'd have to call the movers to ask about the extra items I had found, but since it was a holiday weekend, I assumed there was no rush until Monday.

The plan was to go out for some dinner and relax. Our friend, Jasper, was meeting us at a Chinese place around the corner in an hour or so. Rosalie had said she needed to freshen up, so she had headed down to their apartment. Emmett followed her because, well, if there was a chance of seeing Rosalie naked, Emmett was there.

The only thing left for me to do now was to get rid of some of these million and one boxes. I grabbed some and headed for the door. When I opened my door, I again noticed that the door across the hall was propped open, now with a huge stack of boxes similar to mine.

I walked down to the trash shoot and saw her. Oh my God. The beautiful long dark haired girl was standing there, shoving boxes down the trash shoot. I seriously do not have this kind of luck. She was my neighbor? She was moving in today as well? Fuck me.....she looked even better minus the coat and gloves and scarf.

Just as I was mentally undressing her, she turned around. And she smiled at me. I must have had a stupid grin on my face, because all I could think of was "Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow" in my head.

"Hi", she said. "I'll try to hurry, I'm just getting rid of some of these boxes. You too, I see?" she said, motioning to my boxes in my hands.

"Yeah...no problem. No hurry. Let me help you break them down," I said as I dropped mine and started helping her fold hers down to fit into the slot. "So, you're moving in today, too?"

"Yeah...you're moving in today, too?" she asked, sounding surprised. "The guy downstairs told me there was another person moving in today, but I didn't think it would be on the same floor."

"Mmmhmmm...great place, isn't it? How'd you do today getting all of your stuff unpacked?" I asked as I crammed the last of her boxes in.

"Oh, I wouldn't have gotten nearly as much done if my friend hadn't been here to help. We got the main rooms done, just need the finishing tips done. How about you?" she asked as she was handing me my boxes one by one.

"My brother and sister-in-law helped me today. Sounds like we're about at the same point, main rooms are all now functional. I still need to get some food and I haven't found a few of my boxes yet, but I'm sure they're stuck in there, somewhere." I motioned to the apartment, thinking of the stacks of boxes still yet to be opened.

I suddenly had an idea. I should ask her out, right, I thought? We're neighbors. It's a holiday weekend and I'm headed out for a casual dinner anyway, I should ask her to join us.

And then I realized one fatal flaw. I had no idea what her name was and she did not know me at all. She's not going to accept a dinner invitation from a complete stranger. This is 2008. Come on, Edward, great smile or not, she was no idiot. Time to remedy this problem.

"Edward," I said with my best smile as I held out my hand to shake hers. "19 C."

She smiled that beautiful smile and took my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. 19 A."

"Bella of 19 A, would you like to go out for dinner? I'm meeting my brother and sister-in-law and a friend for dinner nearby, join us?" I was still smiling, but saying a silent, "please say yes" in my head.

"Hmm, well, OK," she said. "My friend and I were about to head out for some dinner anyways, I think she'd be OK with that. Let me just check with her and I'll let you know, OK?"

"OK, great! I'll meet you back here in a few? I still have a ton of boxes to bring down," I said.

"All right, Edward. I'll meet you back here in five minutes. And thanks for the help, I appreciate it."

And with that she walked away from me, down the hall. Hopefully, she'd be back. I shoved the last of my boxes through the slot and raced back to my place to grab some more. I was still smiling.

_**A Date?**_

I rushed into the apartment and flung open the bathroom door. "Alice!" I yelled.

Alice was leaning in towards the mirror, touching up her lipstick, and screamed and jumped and ended up drawing a huge red line across her cheek in the process. "Bella! Oh my God! Don't scare me like that! What happened? Are you OK? Why are you all flushed?"

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We just got asked out to dinner with the neighbors and he is absolutely gorgeous and I want to go. Can we go? Please say you'll go. I don't know if I'd go by myself, but if you go with me, I'm OK," I said in one breath while holding onto Alice by the shoulders.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, a gorgeous neighbor? Does he have any friends? Where are we going? Am I dressed OK?"

"I don't know where we're going and yes you look fine. Well, except that the left side of your face looks like a clown, but other than that you look great." I laughed as she was furiously scrubbing the lipstick off of her face and fixing her hair and smoothing her shirt all at the same time.

"Well, OK, let's get you fixed up a bit, Bella," she said, looking me up and down.

"NO! I mean I can't! I have to go meet him back down at the trash shoot to let him know you said yes. I'll be back in a few minutes with more details!"

I grabbed some more boxes and rushed out the door, forcing myself to stop and walk normally once I got halfway down the hallway. I didn't want to get there out of breath like I was desperate or something. Who, me? Desperate for a date? Hahahahahahahahaha.

When was my last real date? February. The magazine's award dinner. I had gone with Mike. After dinner he had tried his damndest to get me into bed. I had feigned a migraine and gone home as soon as the business portion of the dinner was over and had ignored his calls for a month. Eventually he gave up on me and moved on to Angela, a photographer. I think they were still an item, actually.

Oh well, I'm not thinking about my bad luck right now. I'm thinking about Edward. I don't think I've ever met a real life Edward. Not a common name these days.

As I was filling my mind with everything but how his smile was so wonderful, I was suddenly face to face with him once again. He was there, throwing more boxes away. We both smiled at the same time and he asked, "So, was your friend OK with dinner?"

"Yes, we'd love to go. Do I need to change or anything? Where were you going?" I asked.

"Oh, no you look fantastic! I mean, you look fine, you don't have to change." He was blushing. This man had to have a major flaw somewhere...he could not be this cute.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Do you like Chinese food? That's what we were planning, but we could go somewhere else....." he said, still that damn smile was on his face. I couldn't concentrate on anything but his lips and how they curved and how white his teeth were. And I could glimpse a little bit of his tongue once in a while when he spoke. Good Lord, Bella, control yourself.

And then I realized he was still talking, had he asked me something? I had no idea what he had asked, but he was looking at me, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I love Chinese food. Sounds great!" I answered, hoping he had not asked me something completely different while I was examining his mouth. He seemed happy with my answer, so I was glad I hadn't missed too much of him talking.

All of this time, he had been taking care of the boxes, and our arms were now both empty.

"OK, well, let's meet at the elevator in about 15 minutes? My brother, Emmett, and his wife ,Rosalie, are meeting me in the lobby." He looked down at the floor and then looked back up at me again, "I'm really glad you're going with me, Bella."

"Me too," I said, softly, looking at his lips again..... get a grip, Bella. The guy is going to think you're a dentist or something the way you're examining him. "OK, so, I'll see you in a few minutes," and I walked away, back to my apartment.

When I got in, I quickly washed up and ran a brush through my hair. Alice handed me some lipgloss and powder and we got our coats and stuff ready. She kept asking me questions throughout the process....

"Where are we going?"

"Chinese."

"Other people?"

"His brother and his wife, and one other friend."

"Names?"

"Umm, the brother is Emmett. The guy is Edward. I don't know the others...but we're meeting 2 of them downstairs."

And we were ready. I locked up and looked over to the elevator and there he was, leaning against the wall. He was holding his coat and had a long scarf hanging around his neck. We walked over and he met us halfway and held out his hand to Alice, "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

Alice smiled and said hello and nothing else. I think she was mesmerized by the smile as well.

"Edward, this is my friend I was telling you about...Alice," I said.

Hearing her name must have jolted Alice back to reality, because she let go of his hand and smiled. "It's so nice of you to invite us along tonight. I live about ten blocks away, so I'm not really familiar with the neighborhood here. Where are we going?"she asked as we got into the elevator and headed down.

"Oh, it's a little Chinese place I've been to a few times with my family. It's right around the corner. How long have you lived in the city?"

"It's been almost 3 years now," Alice answered. "Bella's been in Boston. Where are you moving from? Here in the city?" she asked. She was brilliant. I was going to get all sort of information and we were only between the 11th and 10th floors so far. I'd have his whole life history at this rate by the time we reached the ground floor.

"I was born here, but have been in Atlanta for the past 4 years. I'm a teacher and my parents have been sending me every available teaching position they could find ever since I moved," he laughed. "I liked Atlanta, but nothing can compare to New York.

How did you like Boston, Bella?" he turned just slightly and was now looking at me.

"Boston was OK, I was only there for my job. Before that I had been on the west coast, in Washington state," I answered, amazed that I was able to form coherent sentences. His lips were so....I just wanted to reach out and touch them, touch him.

"Oh, what do you do?" Edward asked me.

"Bella is a restaurant critic. She starts at New York magazine next week. And, she's a fantastic cook," Alice answered just as the doors opened to the lobby. I was glad, I had no idea what else she was going to say about me.

Edward held the door for us and we walked out first. He motioned to a couple standing over near the doors and said, "Oh, there's Emmett and Rosalie." We started walking over towards them, a stunning blonde and a huge, muscle bound man, and he continued, "you'll like them, they live on the 14th floor. Emmett is my older brother, they've been married for 3 years."

We reached the couple and Emmett gave that same great smile that Edward had. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Emmett Cullen, and this is my wife, Rosalie. We're in 14 B." He had a strong handshake and I immediately liked him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan of 19 A and this is my friend, Alice Brandon," I said as I smiled and shook both of their hands. "Alice helped me move in today."

"Hello," Alice said with a smile and a wave.

"Well, let's go get something to eat and we can get to know each other better. Is Chinese OK?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Chinese is perfect. Thanks for letting us tag along," I said.

"No problem! Let's go, I'm starving," Emmett said.

"When are you not starving? I swear, Emmett.....you just ate a few hours ago," Rosalie said while rolling her eyes. But there was love in those eyes, you could see it. They were holding hands smiling at one another like lovestruck teenagers.

"Yeah, and a few hours is way too long. Besides, this place has the best food. You're gonna love it," he said while helping her put her coat on.

We got into our coats and headed out into the cold. Emmett and Rosalie led the way, with Edward in between Alice and I.

_**Dinner and More Smiles**_

It was turning bitter cold. The sun was getting lower in the sky and you could see everyone's breath in the air. I tried to keep up the conversation while I walked along with Bella and Alice, but after a few steps I realized it was going to be difficult. They both had scarves wrapped around their faces, covering their mouths. I had asked a few questions and gotten a muffled reply that I had just shaken by head at and laughed. I had no idea what either of them had said.

Thankfully, the restaurant wasn't far. Emmett held the door open as we all filed in. I helped Bella with her coat, and as I looked over to see if Alice needed any help, I noticed that Jasper was already talking to her.

Jasper had been a friend of ours since Emmett and I were kids. He had been our next door neighbor throughout middle and high school. He was from Atlanta, but had lived in New York for 20 years or so and still had a Southern accent. He was laughing at something that Alice was saying, and I wondered if they knew one another already.

Jasper walked over and said hello to me and to Bella. I introduced them and Bella asked what I had been thinking, "Alice, do you and Jasper know each other already?"

"No...we just met," she said, never taking her eyes off of Jasper. She had a perma-smile on her face and I noticed the same grin on Jasper. Hmmm, Jasper was just talking about how he had been looking for "the right woman", I wonder if he found her?

We all sat down and quickly decided to order a bunch of different items and share. The girls all ordered hot tea and the guys ordered beer. Jasper and Alice seemed consumed with one another, talking and in their own little world.

"So, would this place be on your list of restaurants to review?"I asked Bella. I looked around, waving my arms at the worn carpet, the fish tank, the chipped tea cups.

She laughed and said she wasn't really sure. "I haven't gotten my list of restaurants that I'm reviewing yet, but I think this one may be a bit under the radar of the magazine. The past few issues have been heavy on sushi bars and upscale hotels.

Not that I mind....I love a good Chinese place as much as anyone. I'll be sure to let you know when I get my list. I'll need a date now and then to help me sample the food." As she said that last part, she blushed a bit and smiled at me. Did she just ask me out on a date? I think that could be considered a date, right? Two people having dinner is a date.

The more we talked and got to know one another, the more I found myself feeling completely at ease with Bella. She seemed to like Emmett and Rosalie, and they her. We soon found ourselves reaching and sharing a mountain of food. Jasper and Alice were finally talking to the whole group, yet as strange as it sounds, after just a few minutes it was very obvious that they were now a couple. Bella kept giving Alice sideways glances and Alice kept replying with silly grins.

We shared lo mein and fried rice and egg drop soup, and learned more about each other. We were sharing stories about ourselves when Emmett mentioned how my movers had mixed up some boxes today and he had found a box of women's underwear in my living room. Bella's eyes opened really wide, and I thought she was choking.

"Are you OK? Bella? What's the matter?" I asked, now getting really concerned because she was now bright red.

"Umm, I think maybe you have a box that belongs to Bella," laughed Alice. "You wouldn't have come across a fancy coffee maker as well?"

"Oh my God! The Williams and Sonoma one? With the built in grinder? That's yours?" Rosalie yelled across the table. "I opened that box and may have drooled on it. I have been eyeing that coffee maker for a month or so! You'll have to tell me what you think of it!"

"Uhh, yeah. Wait, why do you have my coffee maker and bras? How did this happen?" Bella asked, now breathing and going back to her natural color.

"I have no idea," I answered. "But at least you know where your stuff is. I'll bring the boxes over as soon as we get back home. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that the boxes had been left over from the last person the moving company moved. I didn't even think that perhaps they were yours. I guess maybe they put boxes down and then the other guys picked them up?"

"It's OK, Edward. It's fine, really. I wonder if I have anything of yours?" she said.

"Hmm, the only thing I'm missing so far is a box of sheet music. Did you open that today?" I asked.

"Nope, no sheet music. But, we didn't open every box yet, so maybe it's in there somewhere."

We finished dinner and everyone was completely stuffed. Jasper asked if anyone wanted to join him and Alice for a drink, but we all said no thanks. We got the leftovers boxed up and Rosalie insisted that I take them home with me, as I had no other food in my refrigerator yet.

We grabbed some fortune cookies and got our coats again. Everyone had really gotten along well, and I felt like this was the first of many nights like this to come. Bella and Alice hugged goodbye, and I heard Bella ask Alice to call her later. Jasper was taking her to a local bar.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and I walked back to our building. It was even colder now and I held the bag of food in one hand and wrapped my other arm around Bella's shoulder. It was so natural and easy to do. It just felt right. It wasn't for a few steps that I realized I had my arm around her. I looked down at her, afraid that maybe I was moving way too fast and was going to scare her off. But she was smiling, and she looked up at me and met me with her eyes and I knew it was OK.

I was amazed that I felt this comfortable with her after only really knowing her for an hour or so. To say that this has never happened to me before was a complete understatement.

We got inside of the lobby and helped the girls take their coats off again. Emmett and Rosalie and Bella exchanged thank yous, and Bella and Rose gave each other their phone numbers. We rode the elevator up together, and said our good nights when Emmett and Rosalie got off at the 14th floor. Bella and I rode up the last few floors together in silence, standing very close to one another with her shoulder resting on my arm.

When it arrived at our floor, we walked out and I said, "Come on in to my place while I put this food away, and I'll bring your boxes over."

"OK, thanks , Edward," she said with a smile. She followed me to my door and I reached in to turn on the lights once I got the door open.

I sat the bag down on the kitchen counter and opened up the fridge. She looked in and laughed. "I thought they were joking when they said you didn't have any food at all! They were telling the truth!"

"Yeah...I should have thought of that sooner. I guess I'll be eating out for the next few days. At least I like Chinese food," I laughed. "But, wait a second....do you have food already?"

"Yep, Alice reminded me earlier to order from a grocery store that delivers. So I have a few things," she answered.

"Hmmmm, speaking of Alice, what's up with her and Jasper? I've never seen him react that way to a woman before."

"I know! I've never seen her act that way before, either. I told her to call me later, so I'll get the whole story. He seems very nice, though. And they both seemed so happy. I'm glad we went to dinner with you, Edward." And Bella smiled and bit her lower lip.

She turned and walked into the living room, looking out the windows. Our apartments faced opposite directions, so we each had a different view. I put the whole bag into the fridge and closed the door and walked over beside her.

"The city is beautiful at night," I said.

"It is, isn't it?" she answered. She looked so beautiful there looking out at the night, and then she yawned.

We both laughed and I said, "I'll be right back. Your boxes are in the other room and I'll walk them over to your place, OK? You need to get to bed."

Edward followed me over to my place and sat the 2 boxes down right inside the door. He gave me a hug and again told me how glad he was that I had agreed to go to dinner with him. He was smiling and then he did the cutest thing....he yawned, too.

"I think we're both more exhausted than we want to admit," I said, smiling up at him. "Go get some sleep, and I'll do the same. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing that doesn't involve more unpacking. You?" He was leaning against my door now, looking down into my eyes, that damn crooked smile in place.

"I have an idea....it's something I've always wanted to do. But I've never been in New York City to be able to do it. Want to come with me?" I asked. The idea had just popped into my head, but it was something I had thought about doing before. But being here with Edward, on Thanksgiving, it just felt like the time to do something fun and I wanted him there with me.

"Umm, do I get a hint or anything? Is this an indoor or outdoor activity?" Edward asked, a look of adventure and intrigue now on his face.

"Outdoor adventure. Yep, adventure is a good word for it. Dress warmly and I'll knock on your door at 7AM, with coffee in hand." I waited for a few seconds as he thought it over, I was anxious. What if he thought I was some crazed idiot who thought waking up early and going for a jog around Central Park was "the bomb"?

I must have smiled and giggled at the thought, because Edward smiled and reached out to hold my chin up. "OK, but at 7:00, you have to share what it is that you're thinking and planning, OK? And the coffee will be wonderful, Rosalie wants a full review on that magical brewing machine, and since I don't have one yet, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you in about 8 hours." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He lingered there for just a second or so longer, and I felt my whole head tingle from his touch. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." I closed the door behind him and leaned against the door where he had just stood and slid down to the floor. I know I had a goofy grin on my face, and I sat there, thinking over the day's events and looking forward to seeing him again, first thing in the morning.

_**Happy Turkey Day**_

I had set my alarm for 6:00AM. I took a quick shower and then went into my new kitchen to make the first pot of coffee for the apartment. I flicked on the radio and listened to a local news station discussing the weather and the lack of wind and how perfect the day would be for Thanksgiving. I got the coffee started and then went back to my room to get dressed and dry my hair. Once I had decided on what I hoped were warm enough clothes, I brushed my teeth and added a little lipgloss. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and decided I looked pretty good, considering where we were headed.

I got a cup of coffee and sat down on the window ledge for a few minutes. Just enjoying the view and thinking that in just a few more minutes, I could see Edward again.

That thought immediately brought a smile to my face. What is happening to me? I feel like a teenager in love with an actor or musician or something. He's just a guy. A beautiful, tall, funny, smart, wonderful guy that I want to kiss. On the lips. And elsewhere. I laughed and shook my head at the thought, and glanced over to the clock.

7:02AM.

Time to go!

I filled my travel mug again and filled another one for Edward. I turned off the coffee maker and grabbed my coat and stuff and walked across the hall. I held his mug in my left hand with mine, and was just about to knock on the door when all of a sudden, it flung open. I was startled and let out a gasp and was face to face with a wet Edward, in nothing but a towel. DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. I let my eyes travel from his face down to his stomach, down to his...towel. And then I realized I was staring.

I quickly snapped my head back up to his face and said, "Hi! Happy Turkey Day!"

_Happy Turkey Day? _

_Happy Turkey Day? _

_Who the hell says Happy Turkey Day? _

Me, flustered Bella, staring at a wet Edward in a towel, thinking how easy it would be to reach over and yank that towel just enough to make it fall away.............. that's who.

Edward laughed and said, "Come in! Come in! I'm running late...I couldn't find my alarm clock so I had to try to figure out how to use my cell phone as an alarm and obviously, it didn't work out as well as I had hoped." He was walking me into his living room and had sat me down on a sofa. The coffees were on the table and he continued on down the hallway. "I'm gonna grab some clothes and I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere! I hope I'm not making us late!" He yelled as he was now in his bedroom and I assumed he was dressing. Goodness, he was probably naked right now. Right through that door....

"No, it's OK! We've got some time! No hurry!" I yelled back at him. I continued to sip at my coffee and look around at his apartment. That was when I saw the piano. I got up and walked over to it, touching it gently. I didn't play, but I had always loved listening to piano music.

"Hi," Edward was was suddenly right behind me, now fully clothed. He had on dark jeans and an ivory turtleneck sweater. He looked absolutely delicious. I once again found myself looking him up and down, and he laughed.

"Bella, I thought it was guys who were supposed to be checking girls out, not the other way around," he said, laughing.

I immediately turned bright red again. Oh my God, I am ogling him like a piece of meat. I am a perv. I am ...so attracted to this man.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't normally act like this. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Edward held me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eye. "No, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I actually kind of like that you want to look at me. It feels....nice."

I smiled a little. "Hey, are you ready for your coffee? We'd better get going soon if we're going to make it in time."

"Ahhhh, the adventure. Ready to tell me what we're going to do today?" Edward asked. He led me back over to the living room and sat down on the couch and took his first drink of coffee. "Wow, this is great, thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. So, for today, like I said, it's something that I've always wanted to do." I was suddenly really nervous about telling him my plans. What had seemed like a wonderful, fun idea last night was suddenly seeming...not. I really hoped he thought it sounded like as much fun as I did.

I sat down next to him, sitting sideways on the couch, facing him.

"OK. Are you ready? You and I are going to sit in the press section for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! I got passes from the magazine, and they said I could bring a friend! I've watched this parade every year since I was a kid, Edward, and dreamed of being up close, and now today we get to see it in person! Isn't that great?" I was literally bouncing a bit by the time I got to the last part. I felt kind of silly, but I was so excited I didn't care. I didn't have to wait long for my answer on how he felt about the idea.

"Oh my God!!!!!! The parade and the floats with the strings and the marching bands and all of that?" Edward screamed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and squeezed me. "Bella! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Really? You don't think it's dumb? I was going to ask Alice, but she is definitely not a morning person. I know she'd go with me, but she would sleep through half of it."

"No, not dumb at all. Let's go! Maybe we can even see them blow up the balloons and stuff. I wonder if we'll be on TV? I can just imagine my parents faces if they saw me on TV this morning, they watch the parade every year," Edward said as he was holding my coat out for me to get into. We both drank the last of our coffee and headed out.

Whew, I was so relieved and even more excited now! Edward liked parades. I like parades. So, we have a lot in common. Parades. Coffee. Apartments.

On the way down in the elevator, Edward asked me,"Hey, what about Alice, anyways? What happened last night with Jasper?"

"Oh my God! She never called me back! I forgot all about them, I'd better call her."

I dialed her number and after about 5 rings, a very quiet, hushed Alice answered with a, "Hello?"

"Alice? Why are you whispering? Are you OK? What happened last night after dinner?" I was suddenly imagining all sorts of horror stories.

She hated him and had to sneak away from the bar.

He had drugged her and had date raped her and she was just now coming to.

She was pissed at me for allowing her to leave a restaurant with a perfect stranger and never wanted to speak to me again.

Edward was looking concerned, too. He was watching my face go through all of the different scenarios and could only assume what Alice was saying.

But Alice wasn't drugged or mad or in hiding. She was in Jasper's bed, and Jasper was right there next to her! "Umm, I'm whispering so that I don't wake up Jasper. I'm good, Bella. All is wonderful and I'll call you later, OK?" Alice whispered again.

"Alice Brandon! You had sex with him!"

At this piece of information, Edward lost his concern and let out a "Whooop!" and a big laugh.

"OK, I'm hanging up for now. But I'm calling you later, and you'd better tell me everything."

"OK."

"OK."

"Umm, no, that didn't happen. Yet."

"No! I did not have sex with Edward! Now hang up and go back to Jasper, you little witch!"

I glanced up at Edward as I clicked off my phone. Oh my God? Did I just say that answer outloud? Alice was drilling me for information after she heard Edward in the background. And she had asked if we had ended up in bed together. And I had answered and thrown in a "yet" in there somewhere.

I didn't know what to say, and Edward wasn't making eye contact with me, yet he had an incredibly cute, smug smile on his face.

The elevator had made it to the first floor, and we walked outside. Edward got a cab and I hopped in and slid over, making room for him."Can you get us as close to 34th and Broadway, please?"

"The parade, huh?" the driver said, not looking very happy about it. "I'll get you as close as I can, but it's already a madhouse."

_**The Parade........ and Sex on a Piano**_

We got pretty close to Macy's, where the press was set up. Bella showed her passes and magazine staff ID and we were quickly escorted to the reception room inside of the store. I was impressed. A buffet of breakfast pastries, coffee, tea, cocoa. The parade didn't start until 9AM, and it wouldn't be here to the store until 10 or so, so we had some time to relax and eat.

Bella introduced me to some of her new co-workers, and I recognized a few news reporters from local and national shows. We learned that we had a choice of either watching the parade from inside the store from a viewing area or outside in front of the store. We both wanted to be outside, so we just kept an eye on the camera crews and decided we would follow them out when they left.

It was nice and warm inside the store, and we got a chance to talk some more. The whole conversation with Alice earlier had left me speechless. I have never known Jasper to sleep with a woman on the first date. Hell, that wasn't even really a date. That was a casual meeting with friends. And they ended up in bed. When Bella had answered Alice's question about whether or not she had slept with me, I was both happy and surprised when she had said not yet. Not yet....that meant she was thinking about it, right?

I damn sure had been thinking about it. She was absolutely beautiful, smart, funny, and fun to be with. When I had answered the door this morning in my towel, I had instantly gotten hard. I had had to hurry to my room to get dressed before she noticed. I liked this girl. I didn't want her to think I was a perv or something.

Conversation came easily while we waited for the parade. I told her more about my family, and she told me about hers. She asked me what I was doing for Thanksgiving dinner, and I smiled and asked her what she was doing.

"More unpacking. Nothing too exciting," she said.

I decided to make a move. I leaned in and touched her cheek, rubbing it gently. "No, no more unpacking for today. It's a holiday. I'll give you a choice...you can either come with me to my parents' house and have an old fashioned, traditional dinner , or, you can spend the day with me in one or both of our apartments. Just us, all day." I continued to rub her cheek and could hear her breathing quicken. She was so beautiful. So perfect. So what I wanted to be mine.

She licked her lips a little bit and answered me. "A day of no unpacking sounds good. A day with you sounds even better, Edward." And she smiled. God, she has a beautiful and sexy smile.

"Perfect," I answered. Just as I said this, the camera crews started picking up their equipment and heading out. "Looks like it's time for some balloons and bands, my Bella. Let's get out there."

I held the door for her and thought to myself, I just called her _my_ Bella. I like that.

The parade was nothing short of spectacular. There is no way to explain it...the crowds, the people in the parade, looking up at the New York skyline with the balloons floating overhead. The crowd made it even better. I could see little kids on their dad's shoulders with that look of complete awe and happiness like it was Christmas morning.

At one point, I looked down at Bella and she was smiling and had that same look on her face. I was already holding her hand, and I squeezed it gently to get her attention. She looked up at me and I leaned in to kiss her. It started out sweet, but once I tasted her, I needed more. My hands went to her hair and I held her to me, kissing her with more force than I had originally planned. She opened her lips slightly and I gently let my tongue explore her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and then her tongue was inside of me, deliciously sweet and sexy. She pressed her body into mine, and I was sure she could feel my arousal even through the multiple layers of clothing we were both wearing.

We must have kissed for longer than I realized, because the next thing I knew, a photographer next to us cleared his throat loudly and said, "Umm, sorry to interrupt, but, umm, the parade is over. And, umm, well, people are looking at you."

Bella immediately pulled away and straightened her coat. "Thanks, Tyler," she said with that bright red blush starting to creep up her face.

I looked at Tyler, and then to Bella. And then we laughed. Tyler looked just as embarrassed as Bella did.

"Yeah, well, you have a good Thanksgiving, Bella. Glad you could make it to the parade. See you Monday," he called over his shoulder as he walked back inside.

"Oh my gosh," Bella said. "I just made out in front of my future co-workers and New York City."

"Hey," I said, "it wasn't all that bad, right?" Please say it wasn't bad. Please say it wasn't bad.

"No, Edward, not bad at all. It was exactly the opposite of bad," she smiled. "And now let's go home and do it some more."

And with that, she led me down the street into the crowds. I turned us onto a side street to cross over and get away from some of the traffic. I got a cab and we were back in our building within 15 minutes.

As we walked into the lobby and towards the elevator, she gave me a quick sideways glance. She had the sexiest smirk on her face and I pressed the button for our floor and willed the elevator to speed up.

The quicker I could get her inside one of our apartments, the quicker clothing could start coming off.

The 19th floor arrived and we stepped out. "Let's go to your place first, there's something I want to try," Bella said as she headed to my door.

We got inside and as I shut the door, and we began a rampage on one another's bodies. Clothing was taken off, dropped to the floor and in between material being lifted overhead, we were joined at the lips. I felt like I was starving, starving for Bella. I needed to taste her, feel her, consume her.

We had gotten no further then the front entryway of my apartment, and Bella turned slightly towards the piano. She pushed me backwards to sit on the bench and then straddled me. The only clothing left was her underwear. I was as hard as a rock and the feeling of her pressed into me was almost enough to make me cum right then and there.

"Edward," she breathed into my ear. "How much do you like your piano?" she asked me as she was kissing and sucking on my neck and collarbone. She was grinding herself against my cock, up and down and in little circles.

"I like my piano a lot. I like you on my piano with me even more, Bella. Why do you ask?" I said in between sighs and moans of pleasure as she worked her way across my chest. I had my hands on her ass, squeezing and feeling her as she continued to move against me.

"I just ask because that was what I wanted to try. I want at least one time that you fuck me today to be on this piano, Edward. Is that OK?"

Was that OK? Umm, can I have a Hell Yes? Sex on a piano was something I had never done. Sex on a piano with Bella was definitely something that I wanted to do. At the very least once. Preferably many, many times.

I didn't even answer her with words. I stood up, carrying her and turned around so that now she was on top of the piano and I was seated at the bench. She looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. I kissed her stomach and made a trail up to each breast. Licking and sucking and drinking in Bella. She had her hands in my hair, and now she was the one moaning now and then. I slowly let my hands explore her body, and when they got to her underwear, I immediately felt how wet she already was.

I lifted her slightly and pulled the thin material down and tossed them behind me. As I sat her back down, I stood and kissed her on the mouth again, pushing her gently so that she could lay back all of the way on top of the piano.

She was laid out in front of me, absolutely exquisite. If I ever had a mental picture of perfection before, it was erased by Bella being here with me now. She was perfect in every way and I intended to discover and taste every last bit of her.

I ran my fingers lightly down her stomach and thighs, and back up again. She was watching me, mouth slightly open and want and need in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her stomach, trailing feather light kisses over her belly button and slowly worked my way south. Her breathing was picking up the closer I got to her hot, wet core. I couldn't wait to taste her, but I wanted to make this last as long as possible.

"Edward, please...." she moaned. "No more teasing me. I can't...."

And when I heard her say please, I bent down and took her into my mouth. I licked up every bit of her juices and began sucking and rubbing my tongue on her clit. She thrust up into me and moans and whimpers were coming from her mouth. She grabbed me by the hair and was orgasming within minutes. I felt her body tremble as wave after wave rode through her. I continued my feast until she loosened her hold on my hair, now only gently playing with a few strands and her body was completely still.

I stood and reached up and under her arms and pulled her up to a sitting position, her legs still spread and me in between them. I kissed her and she smiled into my mouth.

_**More Soap**_ ( that's sex on a piano for you non piano owners ;)

When Edward kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth, I immediately got turned on all over again. I smiled as I felt my pussy twitch and start to moisten again. I let the feeling grow a bit more as I continued to kiss him and explore that mouth with my tongue.

But I needed him. Inside of me. I gently pushed down on his shoulders and he was sitting on the bench again. My feet on either side of his thighs, he gave me that crooked smile and I just knew that this was about to be even more amazing. I lifted up and slowly lowered myself down onto him. My eyes never left his, and as we joined, he said my name and held me close to him.

I moved up and down him, my hands on the keys now for support. Playing soft, short notes as I came back down each time. He held me by the waist and controlled my movements, up and down, slow and then fast. I could tell he was close, his breathing was fast and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Just watching him, knowing he was about to cum, it pushed me over the edge, as well. He came and sighed, "my Bella, my Bella, my Bella..." into my ear.

We sat there, joined, for a few minutes after both of our orgasms had passed. I could have sat there all day on that piano, with Edward inside of me. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my face. I knew that I loved him. I loved this man who had just made a fantasy come to life and be so much better than I had ever dreamed. I was smiling at the thought.

Edward pulled back a little bit, seeing my smile. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

"So, did you have any other plans for the piano, Bella?"

And we laughed.


End file.
